


Gravedad

by DreamerStar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerStar/pseuds/DreamerStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La gravedad es la fuerza de atracción entre todas las masas del universo. Y gravedad es lo que hay entre Spock y Jim.<br/>Spirk. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravedad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Trek no me pertenece.
> 
> Aviso: Relación hombre x hombre y poco sentido.

**Gravedad.**

 

La gravedad es la fuerza de atracción entre todas las masas del universo. Ata cuidadosamente cada cuerpo celeste y lo ancla en el punto exacto, al lugar al que pertenece y debe pertenecer. La gravedad une al universo, la gravedad da orden y sentido a la galaxia.

Y Gravedad es lo que hay entre Spock y Jim, una fuerza tan abrumadora que les atrae el uno hacia el otro constantemente, sin importar en absoluto el resto de las gravedades que existen o han existido.

Cuando Jim mira a Spok fijamente, con el cuerpo en tensión a causa del peligro, hay gravedad electromagnética que suelta chispas y fija a Spock al lado de Jim.

La gravedad mantiene unidos a los planetas.

Cuando Spock llama a Jim, con la voz un decibelio más aguda a causa de las heridas, hay gravedad gravitacional que atrae y ata a Jim a la existencia de Spock.

La gravedad impide la separación de los cuerpos.

Es algo bueno, entonces, que haya gravedad

 

**Fin.**


End file.
